Personal area networks in a medical setting permit sensor data from a patient to be efficiently transmitted to a display device. These networks typically use Bluetooth technology both in sensors attached to the patient and in the display device. Each Bluetooth sensor is typically paired to the display device to enable the transmission of sensor data to the display device.
The pairing of Bluetooth sensors in a personal area network generally requires input from a user and requires the user to execute many keystrokes. In a medical setting, the pairing also requires that patient be uniquely identified to ensure that sensor data being transmitted in the personal area network is associated with the correct patient.